


Brotherhood

by winemumignis (thegoddamnqueen)



Category: FFXV - Fandom, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Brothers, Fluff, Gen, Gladnis, Ignis - Freeform, M/M, MY PRECIOUS BABIES, brothers now and forever, gladnis mention, noctis - Freeform, past insomnia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 08:09:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10080767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegoddamnqueen/pseuds/winemumignis
Summary: Ignis and Noct have been in each others lives since both of them can remember.  Ignis isn't just his advisor, and Noct isn't just the Prince he has vowed to protect, they are brothers with a special bond unlike any other.  A story to explore that dynamic.





	

**Author's Note:**

> There is little that I love more about Ignis and Noct than exploring the bond that they have as brothers, they’ve been in each others lives since the dawn of time and I think they have a wonderful relationship and I could no longer resist. Plus I felt I should not only finish writing something (ahaha so many unfinished fics and so long since I've posted anything) but that I should throw my hand at doing something not centrally Gladnis (I mean there is still Gladnis because hello have you met me I can’t not it is like crack to me), but it is a side note rather than the main focus. Plus I needed something amusing in their to break the tension or I may have cried. I just have a lot of feelings. Don’t judge me. And just to set the mood because I am terrible some wise words from Cid. 
> 
> “They’re not your bodyguards. They’re your brothers.”

The sun slowly dropped below the horizon, the stars sparkling in the clear night sky as the darkness once again crept over the world.  If the longer nights weren’t a sign of much worse things to come it would be quite easy to get lost in the beautiful night sky that sat over Duscae, but alas it was nothing more than a reminder of how much time they didn’t have. Fortunately for them, as the Regalia rumbled to a stop in the parking spot, the bright lights of the outpost would fend off such evils as the four young men quietly got out of the car. They hadn’t slept the night before, travelling through the night and fighting off the terrors that threatened them and finally they were all able to succumb to the tiredness as bags with clean clothes were removed from the boot of the car.  The motels weren’t the most luxurious of accommodations but it was better than the cold hard floor of the tent and they would all benefit from a real bed at this point in the proceedings, and a decent shower.

 

Since he was the only one who hadn’t had the novelty of napping in the car, Ignis had to stifle a yawn as they approached the motel owner but fortunately for him, Gladio stepped in to acquire their rooms allowing him to simply rub tiredly at his eyes as they awaited the keys for the two rooms.

 

“Hey, specs.” Only just catching the set of keys that his bodyguard threw at him, Noctis looked almost nervous as he looked up to Ignis who was readjusting his glasses.  “Do you mind if we share a room tonight?”  Had they both been more awake and perceptive they may have noticed the slightly disappointed expressions that fleetingly skated over both Prompto and Gladio’s faces.  

There wasn’t a moment’s hesitation before Ignis responded, after all he knew what such a request meant and he would always strive to do everything he could within his power to aid the Prince, even if that just meant being a sympathetic ear for the younger male when all he wanted to do was sleep.  “I don’t mind at all.” An almost unseen little smile curved the lips of the twenty-two-year-old as he picked up Noct’s overnight bag that had been placed on the floor as they loitered waiting for their sleeping arrangements to be acquired. “Let’s call it a night and retire for the evening.”  

 

It didn’t take them long to all get in to their rooms.  It was hardly the Leville or Galdin Quay, but there were beds and a shower and at this point in time that was all that mattered.  Ignis hadn’t even closed the door and Noct had already thrown himself down on one of the beds with a loud exhale.  For once in his life though he wasn’t worried about the younger male falling asleep within moments.  If that had been the plan he wouldn’t have asked him to bunk with him for the night. There was a small, selfish part of Ignis that questioned why the Prince couldn’t have waited until a night when he wasn’t dead on his feet but for all his years of knowing him, the advisor had quickly learnt that there was no telling when Noct would get to this point: the point where he had to talk, so there was no way he would hold it against the poor lad.  

 

“I’m going to go and have a quick shower.”  Stepping out of his shoes was one of the best feelings he had had all day, and the relieved expression on Ignis’ face would have given that away had Noctis not been staring up at the ceiling as if it held all the answers to the unsolved mysteries of the universe.  With everything he would need at hand, just about to close the door to the bathroom a strange gurgling noise broke the quiet of the room, Ignis raising an eyebrow as he peered back round the door to see Noct placing his hand on his stomach as if to try and hush the noise.  “Then I will pick us up some dinner so your stomach doesn’t devour itself over night.” 

 

* * *

 

 

_The prince had skipped dinner that night.  The excuse he had given was that he had homework but Ignis knew him, he was like a brother to him and any good brother would know that Noctis wouldn’t pass up food to study.  As the fifteen year old walked down the high ceilinged corridors, he ensured he kept the tray in his hands steady.  One of the kitchen staff had offered to take the meal up to the prince but the bespectacled boy wanted to do it himself, he needed to make sure everything was okay even if he already knew in his heart of hearts that it wasn’t._

_Stopping in front of a large, familiar door, a shifting of the tray and its contents allowed knuckles to rap against the solid wood, echoing through the vast and empty hallway. No response.  Knocking once more he listened closely, and he was sure he could hear rustling of some sort, but still no response. Sighing, he knocked again. “Noct, it’s me.”_

_For a few moments he was expecting yet again a response of absolutely nothing.  He wanted to just burst through the door but the young Prince already had enough going on in his life and burdening him, the last thing Ignis wanted to do was start invading what little privacy he still had a hold of. On the verge of turning around and walking away a small voice came from within the room behind the door.  “Ignis?”_

_“Can I come in?” He waited in silence yet again before a quiet, reluctant noise of approval came in response.  Carefully swinging open the door, Ignis placed the tray down on the desk in the corner of the room as he tried to assess what was quite going on in the younger boys bedroom. Noctis was nowhere to be seen but he didn’t need a map to tell him where he was as all the pillows, blankets and sheets that were supposed to be on the boys bed had been stripped and assembled into a quite well fashioned fort.  There was no doubt about it that if he were to look inside the small ebony haired boy would be sat in there. “Room for one mo—“_

_“Password!”  The word came out with such volition as Ignis had slightly raised the corner of one of the sheets to take a quick peek, instantly dropping the fabric as he tried to hide the smile that crept at his features.  He knew it was a coping mechanism, it was hiding a much bigger issue but if it was what Noct needed then he would play along._

_Thinking it over for a few moments, nothing particular came to mind so he hoped manners would grant him entry.  “Please?”_

 

* * *

 

Noctis had gotten into the shower as soon as the bathroom had been free’d.  He knew why Ignis had opted to go first: as he stood under the warm water he soon last track of how much time he had been in there, just enjoying the sensation.  Finally he stepped out of the shower, drying off and getting into his pyjama’s for the night he expected to leave the bathroom and find Ignis already asleep after picking him up some food.  It was clear to see how tired the older man was when they pulled into the outpost. What he did see as he swung open the door to the bathroom, hand rubbing towel over damp hair to try dry it as best as he could, drew a very much perplexed look on his soft features.  

 

Dropping the damp towel from his shoulders to the floor, he instantly picked up knowing if he were to leave it there Ignis would probably smother him in his sleep with it.  He tried to find somewhere to drape it but the chair in the room was being used to create a peak in the blanket fort that had appeared in the space between the two beds.  Opting to drape it on the door handle, black hair fell floppily in front of eyes as he edged towards the new construct.  He didn’t know what to expect, but at the same time as he lifted what was clearly supposed to be the ‘door’ he wasn’t at all surprised by the set up inside.  All the pillows and sheets from the actual beds made up two, make shift beds on the floor under the canopy of the larger sheets.  Ignis had even bought in the lamp from the bedside table to provide them with light as two takeaway boxes from the diner next door in the space between the ‘beds’ with a bottle of water each.  

 

“Password.”  The matter of fact tone came from Ignis as he sat cross legged in his makeshift bed for the night, putting down the phone he had been scrolling through to look to Noct as he peeked into the fort.  The smile that adorned the Prince’s face was the first genuine one he had seen for a while and it brought out one of his own.

 

“Please?”  Receiving the nod of approval, a quiet laugh was shared between the two as soon they were sat facing each other, both looking far from their usual presentable states as damp hair fell flat, clinging to foreheads as lose pyjama’s hung off their bodies.  Reaching out for one of the bottles, a quick swig was taken as Noctis looked around at the structure that they resided in, shoulders relaxing as he finally started to think about letting the wall down that was permanently up with the boy.  “How long did this take you?”

 

“Not long, I learnt from the best.”  Reaching out he passed one of the takeaway boxes to Noct who eagerly took it.  His stomach may have become quiet in its protest but he was still ravenous, not surprising since they hadn’t eaten since lunch. “Besides, you took a considerable amount of time in the shower, I had to find something to do.” Lifting the bun tentatively of the burger that was in his lap, Noct was mildly surprised to see all the garnish had already been removed, looking questionably to the green eyed man sat opposite him.  “Don’t get used to it, I’ll be putting extra vegetables in your dinner tomorrow to make up for it.” It was a small gesture, but it was one that meant a lot to the Prince as he dove into the meal hungrily.  

 

No words were shared as they enjoyed the meal, not until the phone that sat by Ignis’ leg lit up and buzzed quietly as it vibrated with an alert.  With a mouth full of food Noct was unable to question who was texting him at this time of night, but the raised eyebrows and curious expression was all Ignis needed to see to know what was on his mind.  “Gladio, wanting to know that you’re okay.”  

 

A rather mischievous smile played on his youthful features, swallowing his mouthful before he spoke in a tone that matched his expressions far too perfectly.  “Oh really, is that all it is?”  The question drew a confused look out of the man who made no effort to hide the fact that he swiftly locked his phone in retaliation, choosing to say nothing than put his foot in anything.  “If I looked at that message, it would just be Gladio worried about me?” He could see where this was going and Ignis wouldn’t bite, taking the high road as he refused to be sucked in to the situation instead just picking up a few chips as he looked back at Noct blankly.  

 

It happened within a blink, before he could even pre-empt it Noct had done it, reached forward and grabbed his phone and before he could lunge wildly to try and get it back it had already been unlocked.  He still tried none the less, as what little remained from their dinner went flying to the floor he hadn’t even grabbed at his sleeve to try and drag his arm back and Noctis was reading the message outloud.  “ _’Hope everything is okay with Noctis.’_  Okay, so you didn’t lie about that.  _‘Prompto is taking forever in the shower’_  yeah he does that you get used to it.” His free hand pushed away at Iggy’s head as he continued to scramble for the phone before he could carry on, the two of them lying on the ground as the taller male tried to scramble up the attempting to crawl away Prince.  “ _’Miss you, wish you were here with me’_  aw, that’s sweet even if they are just down the hall.  Oh, and he sent somethi- OH GODS.”  As soon as he clicked on the attachment Ignis got his opening even if it was too late, catching the phone as Noctis launched it in shock.  

 

With the phone back in his possession, ignis took it upon himself to compose himself, moving back to where he was sat and doing his best to clean up the food that had scattered in the ensuing frackar while trying to remain as dignified as possible and doing his best to ignore the embarrassed flush that highlighted his cheeks.  “I did not need to see that.”  He ignored Noctis’ words as he regained some order to their blanket fort (honestly not the situation he thought he would be in that evening if you’d have asked him how he was going to spend his night).  “So how long have you two been…” Trailing off, there was an immovable grin on Noct’s face as he looked to the flustered advisor as he sat himself back up, readjusting his pyjama’s in light of the scuffle. Their eyes met and once again Ignis remained silent, opting to take a sip of water rather than engage the Prince. “… Smooshing booties?”

 

He was trying so hard to keep it together but as those words tumbled out of Noctis’ mouth even he couldn’t help but crack a smile despite how much he didn’t want to.  “That is  **not**  what you wanted to talk to me about tonight.” Getting a shrug in response, it may not have been how he had expected the night to go, nor may it have been the subject matter Noct planned on talking about with his oldest friend, but Ignis did have to admit that for the first time in days the Prince seemed content and relaxed.  While it wasn’t the route they had expected to take, it certainly seemed to have let him wind down and just have the opportunity to act and feel more like a normal twenty-year-old boy.  “How long have you known?”

 

“A while.”  His answer elicited a quiet groan from Ignis that Noctis couldn’t help but laugh at as he picked up some of his pillows, fluffing them up in preparation for settling down to sleep.  “Well I’m not stupid!  But Prompto and I—“

 

“Prompto knows as well?”

 

“Of course.” Shifting so that he could lie down on his now nice and fluffy bed of pillows, Noctis pulled the thick blanket over him as he got himself in to a comfortable foetal position, watching Ignis who removed his glasses as he exasperatedly rubbed at his eyes. “Well, we knew you two were…. Yanno…”

 

“Smooshing booties?” A line that Noctis never thought he would hear the other man say as they both dissolved into laughter as Ignis also made himself horizontal for the night, trying his best to make himself comfortable but the floor wasn’t as comfortable as the mattress would have been but on reflection, he wouldn’t have changed anything about the way the night had gone.  

 

“But he didn’t think it was anything more than that.  I know you’ve been into him since we were back home.”  A silence fell at the mention of the word, a heaviness that suddenly filled the room.  They all felt it, the longing to go back to Insomnia but they couldn’t, and that knowledge made the whole concept even harder to accept.   “I miss it…everyday…”  There it was, the wall that Noctis always his behind was gone as eyes met, laying opposite each other in their sanctuary.   Without saying anything one of Noctis’ hands reached out from his blanket, laying waiting in the small space between the two of them until Ignis’ hand appeared, taking a hold of it tightly, squeezing it reassuringly and not letting go as eyes closed.

 

“Me too.”

 

He thought he was asleep, the prince was well known for drifting off in a matter of seconds but as one green eye opened just to check he saw Noctis looking down at nothing in particular.  As soon as he felt Ignis watching him though gaze went up, catching his eye and forcing a smile on to his features even though it was clear where his mind had gone. If his mind was there, then even he the lord of sleep would struggle to get off and Ignis knew that they all needed at least a few solid hours interrupted sleep.  He had a card up his sleeve left to play though.  He may have felt endlessly embarrassed earlier but he could still use what had ensued to his advantage.  “You know, I never reply to those pictures with my own…”  Noct’s pensive expression was replaced with one of curiousity as he waited to see where Ignis was going with this.  “Normally I find something completely unremarkable in the background to comment on because I know it winds him up.”

 

It worked and a hearty laugh came out of Noctis, his face definitely much more relaxed as he got over the laughter and the mental image of how much it must wind up Gladio.  He knew Ignis said it just to make him laugh, but the strategist couldn’t be faulted, it had done the job as he finally closed his eyes to get some sleep, his own hand gripping Ignis’s back firmly. “Thanks, specs.”

 

* * *

 

 

_“You know you can always talk to me about anything, right Noct?”  Ignis crouched down as he crawled into the fort that Noctis was hiding within, settings eyes on the small boy who was curled up lying in the corner under several blankets.   Noctis tried to hide his face, presumably to try and stop his new company seeing eyes that had the telltale redness and dampness of someone who had been crying but they certainly didn’t go unnoticed_

_“Why, because it’s your job?”  There was a bitterness in those words that the fifteen-year-old knew wasn’t entirely focused at him.  But he had a hunch he knew where it was coming from.  “It’s the only reason anyone ever does anything for me…”  And with that his hunch was confirmed. Sitting down next to Noctis who remained curled up, he didn’t even know what he could do or say at that moment. He was a thirteen-year-old boy, that sucked for anyone and he knew, he had been there but when you were the Prince on top of that?  That bit he couldn’t relate to.  As they both grew up they learnt more and more about the rolls that they were destined to fill and where their place was.  Ignis never shied away from his duty and recently he had been taking more and more on himself, to better himself, and was now starting to regret it as it meant spending less and less time with Noctis as they had spent their younger years, as friends.  If he’d spent more time with him, maybe he’d have been able to see this coming, been there to support him as his job in life was supposed to be._

_Picking up a pillow he laid down on his side, facing the young, and more than likely scared Prince with a soft, reassuring smile on his face.  Slowly he reached out, taking a hold of one of Noctis’ hands and holding it tightly.  “Because I’m your brother.”_


End file.
